thelostcanvasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pegasus Tenma
Pegasus Tenma (天馬星座のテンマ, Pegasasu no Tenma?) is the Pegasus Bronze Saint in Lost Canvas. He's the protagonist of the series, an orphan of Japanese ancestry, later revealed to be son of Mephistopheles Yōma. Character attributeshttp://saintseiya.wikia.com/index.php?title=Pegasus_Seiya&action=edit&section=2 His soul reincarnates every time Athena returns to Earth, since the mythical ages of Greece, as the destiny of the Pegasus Saint is to forever be at his goddess' side, since he wields the strength to murder gods. His shown fighting techniques are Pegasus Meteor Fist (ペガサス流星拳, Pegasasu Ryūseiken?) -- a shower of punches at supersonic-speeds. He can also concentrate the diffuse strength of the punches into one concentrated blow called Pegasus Comet Fist (ペガサス彗星拳, Pegasasu Suiseiken?). In his fight against Virgo Asmita Tenma briefly awakens the Seventh Sense, allowing him to fight on the same level as the Gold Saints. After returning from the Underworld, his Pegasus Cloth is repaired with the blood of Virgo Asmita, turning it into an identical version to the one that Pegasus Seiya wore during the Hades Arc from Kurumada's original manga. He ran through the Demonic Temples of the Lost Canvas, in order to get to Alone. Having reached the Saturnus Temple, Tenma is engaged in battle by his mother Partita, who is revealed to be a Specter of Hades' army. Tenma engages his mother in battle, and pushed by her to the limit, Tenma's Cosmo awakens to the Seventh Sense, causing the Pegasus Cloth to turn golden hued, due to Virgo Asmita's blood, and acquires a new appearance. Despite this, the Pegasus Cloth is completely shattered by Owl Partita, and she extracts Tenma's soul, which resembles Pegasus in appearance. Both struggle for possession of the soul, Tenma managing to retrieve it pulling from one of its wings, reintegrating the soul to his body, at the cost of a grave wound. A spiritual feather falls off the wing, touching the blood-smeared shards of the Pegasus Cloth, causing the resurrection of the Pegasus God Cloth, which envelops Tenma's body. He engages his mother in a final effort, and she is promptly defeated. Before she dies, Tenma and Partita reminisce about their pasts. Tenma recuperates and after Pandora reveals Alone is alive, he parts to encounter him. During the trek to Alone, Tenma re-encounters his father Yōma, but their meeting is cut short by the return of Gemini Aspros, who finally defeats the Specter. After this event, Tenma encounters Alone and Athena, ready to engage his friend of the past in a final duel. Both battle each other fiercely, and reminisce about their past and their connection since the ages of myth. After a long battle, Tenma succeeds in forcing Alone to come back to his senses, although seemingly the power of Hades still lies within him. After Hades is successfully expelled from Alone's body, Tenma, along with his friend and Athena, pursue the soul of the deity, and manage to banish it from the earthly plane with a combined effort imbued with the Cosmo of all three. Flaring his Cosmo past his limits, Tenma is consumed by the power released, sacrificing his life to defeat Hades and restore peace on Earth. Special Attacks Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken '''(ペガサス流星拳, Pegasus Meteor Fist): Tenma's signature technique. He concentrates his cosmos in his hands and makes positions of the stars of its constellation, Pegasus. Then the saint fires several punches capable of hitting the enemy a hundred times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the enemy at long distances. If the cosmos it is high, more meteors may strike, and until the speed of light '''Pegasus Sui Sei Ken (ペガサス彗星拳, Pegasus Comet Fist): Tenma concentrates the strength of a hundred meteors on your wrist forming an immense comet and throws himself against the enemy and in a split second a huge and powerful ball of pulsating cosmos that looks much like a comet comes and just blasting the opponent's body or not, causing huge damage. It is his strongest blow and he uses only in times of extreme hardship and despair. Tenma Aspirant by Tomas Jefferson.jpg Pegasus tenma2.jpg Pegaso Cloth 1.jpg Pegaso Cloth 2 .jpg Category:bronze saint